Zachariah Alacri
History: Zachariah is the son of a human man and an Elven woman, given up at birth to a foster home. His father, an aspiring crime lord in the city of Riddleport, could not afford to have rumors of an illegitimate going around, so he decided to give Zachariah up after he was born. His mother, an Elven escort from a city across Varisia that his father was particularly attached to, feared that if she refused to give him up, she might come to harm, so she decided not to fight his decision. Growing up in foster care, Zach did as many others of his kind would do; he fell into petty crime, earning himself some extra income both to appease his abusive foster parents and to buy luxuries that helped him forget about the injustice of his very existence. His penchant for crime continued until he was 15 years old, when his latest mark's cries for help were answered by an Iroran monk by the name of Darius McGregor. Darius was only 21 years old at this point, the oldest son of the Elder of the local Iroran Monastery, and considered himself a bit of a hero. Despite the age difference and quality of Darius' training, Zachariah was able to make up much of the gap between the two with his natural talent for combat, proving to be a near perfect match for the monk. They fought for hours on end, exchanging blows until eventually both collapsed of exhaustion. When he awoke, it was in the Iroran Monastery, though where he thought his fight had only begun, he found kindness that was so entirely foreign to him, and people who truly believed in the potential he had within him. There, he found Irori, and dedicated himself to her in mind, body, and spirit, chasing his own perfection. It took him six years to learn all he could from that monastery, and now he travels around the world, searching for the next step on his journey to perfection everywhere he goes. Appearance: The only thing that Zachariah truly inherited from his father was his thick black hair, including that which he keeps neatly trimmed as a beard, though streaks of his mother's beautiful snow white hair still peek through. His body is crisscrossed with scars and white tattoos, as was traditional for him monastery. He's surprisingly tan, despite his kind usually having blue skin, and his eyes are golden, both traits gleaned from his mother. Almost imperceptible, he does have incredibly discreet gills on his lower neck, allowing him to breathe water as well as air. He tends to dress simply, always ready to travel, in tight cloth and leathers, a bit of his vanity showing through in the way he wishes to show off his body. Personality: Zach is a perfectionist. He was born with natural talent, and the ease with which he picked up new things imparted within him the idea that perfection wasn't truly that hard to achieve. He's rather critical of others for this reason, expecting everyone to be their best selves, despite how difficult that can be sometimes. He has a strong core of morals, and is willing to fight relentlessly for what he believes is right. Outside of the battlefield, though, he's rather easygoing, content to run his humble restaurant and share his love with the world. Relationships: Immie Iezi (significant other, rival). Darius McGregor (close friend, rival). Gustus McGregor (sensei). Chloe Giantsbane (friend, metamour). Jules DragonWood (acquaintance, former metamour). Aspirations: Simple; he desires to achieve perfection and bring happiness to the world. He aspires to make the world a better place. Category:Characters